Central Work
by Rain.Barker
Summary: [One Shot] De nuevo, algo cómico. ¡No me pequen! xDDD


Eyy!

Aquí estoy con un nuevo fic cómico. No negaré que este genero se me da bien, sería una falsa modestia xD, pero pienso que desde mi fic ''Un día cualquiera'' ya no logro hacer nada mejor que eso...

Bueno, es de lógica que FMA no me pertenece xD, y simplemente, espero que os guste.

_Fic dedicado a Star-Dust9_

xx

El sol salió en las calles de Central, un apuesto hombre se dirigía a las oficinas de Central. Al poner un pie en el edificio, todas las mujeres voltearon curiosas.

- Anda… - se oyeron murmullos - ¡Ese no es…

- ¿Qué hará a…a… aquí? – dijo otra chica

- Es…es… - añadió una chica más, sin poder ocultar su emoción

- Efectivamente, soy…-comenzó a decir el moreno

- ¡¡FRANKY EL DE LA LIMPIEZA!! – exclamaron todos los presentes

- ¿Qué¡¡NO!! Yo soy Roy! Roy Mustang!! – exclamó, ofendido

- Ah… psché – dijeron algunos marchándose – Si no es Franky no tiene gracia…

El apuesto coronel se marchó a su despacho murmurando no se qué de despedir a toda una plantilla de trabajo. Al llegar, se encontró a la teniente Hawkeye en el interior de la habitación.

- Riza… ¿Otra vez robándome ceniceros? – preguntó el hombre sentándose

- Por supuesto que no, eso ya pasó hace mucho tiempo, coronel… ya va siendo hora de olvidarlo¿no cree? – sonrío falsamente la teniente

- No, a mi me parece un tema muy divertido

- Y a mi la guerra de Ishbal también me pareció muy divertida, y no por ello se la echo en cara cada día ¬¬

- ¿Ah… no?

- Los mensajes al móvil y las llamadas no cuentan – sonrió la teniente

- ¬¬U En fin, que trabajo tenemos hoy?

- Según su agenda debe firmar unos documentos y…

- ¿¿OTRA VEZ?? SI AYER FIRMÉ UN MONTÓN

- Esto… señor… el término ''firmar'' quiere decir dejar un nombre en un documento, no romper dichos documentos maldiciendo a 9485 divinidades

- Bah, ya habló doña perfecta – susurró Mustang, acomodándose en su asiento – Bueno, sí, firmar y que más

- Encomendar a Edward Elric una misión…

- Ah¿pero ya ha vuelto de la anterior?

- Hace seis meses, coronel…

- Anda, que bien, me hacía falta un abrelatas nuevo¿puedes llamar a Alphonse y dec…

- Coronel…¬¬…

- Vale, vale, que más

- Según esto, ehm… no entiendo la letra… ¿Despechar? No, ehm…

- Déjeme ver… - dijo el coronel, mientras tomaba la agenda entre sus manos – Aquí pone ''Despedir a la Teniente Haw…''

- ¡¡¡YA LO ENTIENDO!!! – gritó la rubia, arrebatándole el objeto de entre las manos – ''Despedir a la Teniente Hawkuska'' U

- ¿Hawkuska…?

- Sí, sí, llegó de… Nortelandia ayer

- ¿Nortelandia¿Eso existe? – preguntó Roy

- Oh, porfavor Coronel¿no sabe dónde está Nortelandia¿En serio¿Y usted es Coronel?

- Jajaja… Era broma… ¿Cómo no voy a saber dónde está? Si estuve de vacaciones allí hace tiempo, jeje… - rió el Coronel - ¿Y ya está?

- No, queda una tarea más: Aumentarme el sueldo

- Vale

- ¿En serio? – dijo la Teniente, sorprendida

- No

- Tacaño….-susurró la mujer

La Teniente se giró dispuesta a marcharse cuando… PLAFFFFFF

- ¡¡Teniente¿Está bien? – preguntó Roy, haciendo un ademán de levantarse

- ¿Eh? Sí, sí, claro… - respondió la mujer levantándose – No sé que me ha podido pasar

- Que las puertas se abren antes de salir… - aclaró Mustang

- Oh, oh… cla-claro

- Riza… te dejas eso – dijo el Coronel señalando unos dientes que yacían en el suelo

- Oh… gracias coronel… - respondió la Teniente mientras los recogía y salía de la habitación

Roy Mustang sonrió al ver marchar a su secretaria, siempre tan atenta y tan disciplinada…

Cogió un bolígrafo y comenzó su ardua tarea que finalizó en un tiempo de tres horas y media, y llamó de nuevo a su subordinada

- Dígame, Señor

- Ya he terminado de firmar, Riza

- ¿En serio? – preguntó sorprendida la Teniente – Es asombroso, se ha dado prisa…

- Mire, mire – respondió Roy, mostrándole los papeles

- Me parece asombroso Coronel, y lo hecho sin quejarse y…- Riza cogió los papeles y les echó un vistazo – en un tiempo re…co…rd…

- ¿Qué le pasa, Teniente? – preguntó Mustang – Está blanca

- Señor Mustang… ¿qué es esto? – respondió la Teniente, mostrándole varios de los papeles que mostraban dibujitos de flores, tanques, arco iris, soles, etc…

- Ah, mi nueva firma personalizada – contestó Roy, orgulloso – A cada uno, le he puesto un dibujito acorde con el¿no soy original?

- Señor… - susurró Riza, apretando los puños – Dé-je-lo… ya me encargo yo…

- Oh, vale¡que servicial eres!

La Teniente abandonó la sala dedicando palabras de recuerdo a la madre de su superior, mientras Roy continuó con su trabajo.

Pasó una media hora cuando pidió a su subordinada que regresara a su despacho

- ¿Y ahora qué pasa?

- Hágale llegar esto a Edward Elric: su misión

¿Ah, si? – preguntó Riza, cogiendo el informe y comenzando a leer

**''Misión de Edward Elric:**

**1. Ir a la panadería, pedir una barra de cuarto y llevársela al Coronel Mustang a su domicilio (si están de oferta, pues dos)**

**2. Viaje a Tombuctú (es decir, al culo del Mundo) y traer al Coronel orégano para dar sabor a sus pizzas**

**3. Viaje a Jerusalén a por un belén nuevo para el Coronel para estas navidades**

**4. Ir al zapatero a por las botas que dejó allí el Coronel y llevarlas a su domicilio**

**Por si no entiendes algo, te lo especifico en las páginas de atrás, con su mapita a juego y todo.**

**Los pasajes corren a cargo del sueldo de la Teniente Hawkeye, tan amable como siempre… y también te adjunto una página llamada ''Como realizar favores con una bella sonrisa'', para que te la mires mientras esperas los vuelos.**

**Atte: Coronel Roy Mustang''**

- Que¿está currado o no? – preguntó Roy, ansioso

- Coronel…lo hace adrede¿verdad? – respondió Riza – Es imposible… NADIE es tan imbécil…

- ¿Qué quiere decir?

- Déjelo… de esto también me encargo yo…

Y de nuevo, la Teniente abandonó la sala con un sonoro portazo. Roy miró por la ventana aburrido, y se levantó. Comenzó a limpiar ansioso y terminó en un tiempo de dos horas, y llamó a su subordinada.

- ¿Y ahora qué coño quiere? – preguntó la Teniente, entrando en el despacho y observando el estado en el que se encontraba – No… no puede ser…

- ¡He hecho limpieza, Riza! – exclamo Roy, orgulloso

- ¿Qué… ha…hecho?...

- Oh, limpié con esto - dijo Roy, mostrándole un frasquito

- ''Matarratas'' –leyó la Teniente Hawkeye – Roy…

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Tu de verdad piensas lo que haces? Es decir… ¿Todo esto te sale solo, o lo piensas en tu casa? – preguntó Riza

- Oh, hay veces que lo pienso y otras que… OUCH, Teniente, que se le ha resbalado el matarratas

- Sí, no quería darle en la cara, lo sieeento… - respondió la Teniente, sonriendo falsamente – Déjelo, ya lo arreglaré yo después.

Cuando la jornada laboral del Coronel finalizó, salió de la sala con su abrigo en el brazo y se dirigió a dónde estaba la Teniente

- ¿Aún con lo de Edward? – preguntó Roy – Que lenta eres, de verdad, no sé porque te dieron este puesto

- Ja…ja…-rió Riza

- Bueno, me voy a casa – respondió Roy, dirigiéndose a la salida – Y date prisa, porque como sigas dejando todo el trabajo para después y saliendo tarde, no me quedará otro remedio que despedirte

- Pero será…será…- susurró Riza

Y así es como Roy Mustang abandonaba el edificio Militar tras un duro día de trabajo, y no escuchaba como la Teniente le recordaba muy fervientemente a su madre, padre, abuelos y todo familiar que recordaba. Se adentró en la noche dirigiéndose a su domicilio, esperando un nuevo día.

xx

_El blablabla de la autora:_

¡Fin!

La verdad es que estoy un poco cansada de los One Shot, me gustaría hacer algo largo por capítulos, pero no sé si se me daría bien ... la verdad es que es algo nuevo que me gustaría probar, pero que no me veo capaz xD.

También trataré de escribir nuevos géneros, si siempre escribo de lo mismo pues no tiene gracia, se trata de mejorar en todo¿no?

Y bueno, como siempre, si te has reido, he hecho un buen trabajo xD y podrías pulsar Go! Abajo y hacerme feliz ;3

Matta nee!


End file.
